Imagine nós dois
by CellyLS
Summary: ONESHOT; McDanno; SEASON 3 - Steven mergulha nas fantasias sobre seu parceiro, imaginando como seria se os dois estivessem juntos. Ele acredita que Danny nunca retribuirá seus sentimentos. Até que problemas acontecem, e Steven fica com a dúvida se demorou demais e desperdiçou sua chance. #mutual pining, #temporary amnesia, #car accident, #rimming, #oral sex, #hurt Steven


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Hawaii Five-0 –_ Hawaii Five-0 e seus personagens não me pertencem.

 **Summary:** Steven mergulha nas fantasias sobre seu parceiro, imaginando como seria se os dois estivessem juntos. Ele acredita que Danny nunca retribuirá seus sentimentos. Até que problemas acontecem, e Steven fica com a dúvida se demorou demais e desperdiçou sua chance.

 **Advertências:** Spoilers até Season 3. Esta história contém cenas explícitas de sexo.

 **N.A.:** Eu estou aqui rezando pelos meus pecados depois de passar várias horas editando cenas de sexo. Nem são tantas assim, mas eu fiquei impressionada com a falta de vergonha do meu cérebro depois de descrever em detalhes o que os dois homens fizeram. Não há melhor maneira de se passar o natal, hahahahaha! Espero que quem ler não se assuste com a poluição da minha mente.

* * *

 **Imagine nós dois**

O comandante do Cinco-Zero deu mais um passo ao redor da escrivaninha, sem estar totalmente ciente disso. Já era noite, e apenas ele restava na sede. "Não pode ter certeza," reclamou, ao telefone.

"Não adianta, Steven. Tenho que seguir a minha vida." Catherine estava calma, do outro lado da linha. "E você deve seguir com a sua," ela completou no mesmo tom. Soava como resignação, e o homem apertou o aparelho contra o ouvido.

"Mas… Podemos fazer dar certo. Já fizemos isso antes…"

O ruído do suspiro dela ocupou a chamada. "Não deu certo. Nunca passou de sexo e troca de favores entre nós. Não é suficiente."

"Vamos trabalhar nisso. Vamos nos concentrar em-"

"Pare," ela o interrompeu. "Pare de se enganar. Por que faz isso consigo mesmo?"

"Mas é _você_ que está indo!"

"Eu estou tentando superar. Não posso viver sendo o plano de contingência pra sua paixão não resolvida!"

"O quê?"

"Eu encontrei a caixa." Steven calou-se. "Estava naquela gaveta que você não pôde liberar pra mim no seu quarto."

"Ahm, não… Isso…" Ele não sabia o que dizer.

"Você não tem uma caixa sobre mim," ela argumentou. Steven tomou ar para contestar, mas a mulher não deixou. "Você não tem. Eu procurei." Silêncio estendeu-se, ambos ouvindo apenas as respirações e o barulho ambiente. "Eu preciso ir," ela disse.

Steven umedeceu os lábios e olhou para o chão. Balançou a cabeça, como se a mulher pudesse vê-lo naquela hora, sozinho no escritório. Passou a mão livre rapidamente sobre a boca e voltou a postá-la na cintura. Sequer se lembrava de quando levantara da poltrona durante a conversa. "Tudo bem."

"Cuide-se," Catherine murmurou, e Steven gravou na memória o som delicado da voz dela. Ele soube que talvez nunca mais se falassem.

"Cuide-se, Cath."

E a tenente cortou a ligação.

O comandante devolveu o telefone ao gancho sobre a mesa. Escorou-se na beirada da escrivaninha. Manteve os olhos sobre o aparelho.

Catherine tinha razão, ela descobrira o que ele tentara esconder. Steven a usara por um longo tempo. Exatamente, desde que iniciara o Cinco-Zero.

Como ele preencheria o espaço que ela deixava em sua vida sem sucumbir ao que sentia?

O homem tentou, mas não conseguiu voltar a trabalhar. Permaneceu no gabinete por duas horas antes de virar-se com ódio e culpa na direção dos documentos sobre a mesa e sair em direção ao bar.

-x-

Steven chegou atrasado ao trabalho. Ele manteve a mente ocupada durante a manhã atarefada. A dor de cabeça era a responsável pela maior parte da sua concentração – a outra parte preocupada em ignorar o parceiro.

A equipe foi logo destacada para uma perseguição, que realizaram com êxito. Mas perto do almoço, ele percebeu o olhar do detetive. Danny notara a mudança em seu comportamento e o encurralou na sala. Quando abriu a boca para mencionar o que só poderia ser a pilha de inquéritos inacabados sobre a mesa do comandante, McGarrett foi rápido ao saltar dali:

"Vamos comer." Ele guiou o parceiro pelos ombros para fora da sala, empurrando-o pelo corredor.

O detetive tentou olhar para trás, ainda. "Espere, eu vi uma coisa-"

"É hora do almoço, Danny. Nada de falar de trabalho," cobriu com o próprio torso a vista do parceiro. Apanhou as chaves do Camaro das mãos do dono do veículo.

Daniel deixou-se levar pelos corredores, e McGarrett agradeceu ao ver a expressão desconfiada sair do rosto do parceiro quando um som conhecido proveio do bolso do detetive.

Era Grace ao telefone.

Pela conversa, a menina tinha um passeio programado para aquele fim de semana, algo que incluía nado com golfinhos em uma das outras ilhas. Ela e o pai voltariam a se ver só depois disso. A ligação distraiu Williams, que ocupou o banco do carona quando os dois alcançaram o automóvel no estacionamento.

O SEAL colocou o Camaro em movimento e sentiu tranquilidade amenizar sua ressaca. Iniciou o caminho para a lanchonete.

Fazia parte da rotina deles: Danny o deixava dirigir seu carro sem sequer perguntar o objetivo ou o destino. Era uma das maiores provas de confiança do detetive ranzinza de Nova Jérsei, que odiava areia e sol, detestava abacaxi e não acreditava em finais felizes. Além, é claro, de Danny ter dado autorização para McGarrett apanhar Grace na escola. Entrar no círculo de confiança do loiro fora um grande feito. O marinheiro tinha orgulho disso, e ao mesmo tempo se ressentia.

Williams riu de algo que a filha conversava, e Steven espiou de relance seu semblante relaxado ao telefone. A iluminação vibrante da ilha fazia algo com a aparência do detetive, e consequentemente com o fôlego do outro homem. A mente do marinheiro voou, certeira, para uma cena possível, porém improvável.

Ele viu-se numa fantasia. Num momento, em um mundo perfeito, onde ele poderia se aproximar, esticando um dos braços, e apanhar a nuca do homem ao seu lado. Seguraria com delicadeza e traria o rosto do loiro para perto. Devagar.

O beijo seria aceito e retribuído com carinho. Não demoraria, pois estavam no trânsito, mas seria bem feito. Steven conheceria o ângulo exato para encaixar os lábios nos de Danny, que estavam um pouco ressecados naquele dia. Os dois levariam um instante fitando os olhos um do outro depois disso, respirando o mesmo ar. O cheiro da colônia e dos produtos de cabelo do loiro envolveriam o comandante. Então Grace reclamaria ao telefone, e o pai sorriria murmurando que se distraíra. A garota saberia o que aquele tom significava. E Steven já teria prometido a ela que faria Danny feliz.

McGarrett suspirou ao volante, voltando à realidade e guardando a fantasia. Ele se acostumara a alternar entre a imaginação e a realidade quando estava próximo do parceiro. Já acontecia antes que ele percebesse.

Fora assim praticamente desde o primeiro dia de trabalho juntos. Não fora inesperado Catherine perceber.

Mas agora ele precisava parar.

Danny não merecia aquilo. O loiro se sentiria mal se descobrisse que a amizade dos dois era maculada pelos desejos impróprios do parceiro.

Culpa tomou o marinheiro. Ele destruíra a relação com Cath. Precisava controlar seus sentimentos antes que falhasse novamente – desta vez, com Danny.

O comandante viu o letreiro do restaurante logo adiante e preparou-se para estacionar.

Danny despediu-se da filha ao telefone, e os dois desembarcaram do veículo. O estabelecimento estava calmo. Aquele lugar servia ótimos pratos e conseguia agradar a ambos, alcançando até mesmo os altos padrões gordurosos da fina Cozinha de Williams.

Quando chegaram à fila do balcão e cumprimentaram o balconista, o rapaz já sabia de cor os pedidos de ambos.

"Bacon extra," o jovem comentou ao preparar os pedidos. Danny sorriu com mais orgulho do que deveria.

A refeição na mesa de sempre, perto da vitrine do estabelecimento, não teve muita conversa. Especialmente da parte do moreno. A dor de cabeça retornara com a chegada súbita de vários clientes barulhentos, e com isso a expressão preocupada e atenciosa do parceiro o atormentava. Ele precisava manter a fachada. Precisava manter Danny longe de seus devaneios.

Mas em vez disso lembranças involuntárias das vezes em que imaginava aqueles olhos em situações diferentes, em contextos rotineiros, apaixonados, sensuais, o invadiam. Steven repreendeu-se e ouvia de novo e de novo as palavras de Catherine. Era uma paixão, sim. E a mulher tinha razão, jamais se resolveria. Steven nunca se declararia.

McGarrett fingiu não perceber a atenção extra do amigo. Ele tinha o controle. Só precisava de mais tempo até que o recente rompimento não o abalasse tanto e ele seguisse com sua vida, como a tenente propusera.

Ele tinha o controle.

Terminada a refeição, os dois deixaram a mesa e saíram do estabelecimento. Quando Steven segurou a porta da lanchonete aberta para o parceiro, eles esbarraram em alguém sob a marquise. Ou melhor, Steven esbarrou em um homem quase da mesma estatura. Os dois morenos desculparam-se, mas Williams e o sujeito paralisaram ao verem o rosto um do outro. O estranho apontou para o loiro e riu, surpreso.

"Eu cheguei à ilha ontem, tentei ligar pra você!"

Danny balançou a cabeça, ainda impressionado. "Eu não... Era você?"

"Ah, então eu estou com o número certo," o outro comentou, tirando do bolso da calça um aparelho telefônico. Ele tinha o braço esquerdo protegido por uma tipoia. Suas roupas eram leves e casuais. A camisa com estampa de hibiscos e as calças cargo diziam a McGarrett que Danny conhecia aquele homem do continente, obviamente um turista.

O comandante observou os dois. O sorriso do sujeito parecia genuíno e esperançoso ao ouvir a explicação do detetive de que não reconhecera o número de telefone na noite passada. Steven sentiu algo se contorcer em seu interior. A linguagem corporal deles disparava alarmes no seu subconsciente. A forma encabulada de seu parceiro ao conversar com alguém, ele vira isso quando... Quando Danny conhecera Gabby...

McGarrett percebeu que era apresentado e afastou seus pensamentos. "-meu parceiro." Williams apontou para o sujeito. "Steven, este é Marcos." O homem já estava com a mão direita esticada para o comandante.

"Marcos Medina. Bom te conhecer."

Steven assentiu. Terminou o aperto de mão e cruzou os braços, considerando com uma ponta de satisfação que era cinco centímetros mais alto do que Marcos. "Vocês se conhecem de onde?"

"De Nova Jérsei," Danny explicou. Ele não se recuperara da surpresa, mas não parecia insatisfeito. Steven juntou ainda mais as sobrancelhas.

"Depois que eu fui transferido pra Nova Iorque nós não nos falamos mais," Marcos explicou. "Já faz muito tempo, mas eu nunca esqueci meu amigo." Ele deu um sorriso gigantesco. Para Danny. E seguiu contando sobre o acidente no trabalho e a licença que ele resolvera aproveitar no Havaí. Sobre como descobrira, _por acaso_ , que o loiro trabalhava numa equipe especial na ilha e que não pudera descartar a possibilidade de reencontrar o amigo.

Medina era muito tátil, não perdia tempo em tocar Williams – e o detetive poderia ter se afastado mais, na opinião do SEAL. O sujeito confirmou, com seu sorriso impossivelmente largo se poderia ligar novamente para conversar com o loiro.

Danny concordou, e o marinheiro apertou os punhos.

Marcos era simpático e bem-educado. Mas seu traço marcante era que estava babando pelo detetive. E Danny parecia um pouco rosado.

O outro continuou mencionando se seria possível marcar um passeio para o loiro mostrar-lhe a ilha depois do expediente. Steven riu alto com a proposta. O sujeito confundiu-se com a graça, e McGarrett percebeu que ainda estava com os braços cruzados e já se postara quase entre os dois, não o suficiente para atrapalhar a conversa. Continuou exatamente onde estava.

"Ignore a falta de modos do meu parceiro," Danny repreendeu de leve, com uma careta. "Vai ser ótimo. Eu aviso quando estiver livre."

O sorriso de Marcos brilhou ainda mais – o que Steven pensou ser fisicamente impossível –, e depois de dar um apertado abraço em Danny – um que durou mais que o necessário –, despediu-se também de Steven. O SEAL respondeu com um gesto com a cabeça.

E o homem entrou na lanchonete.

E os dois parceiros deram meia-volta e seguiram para o Camaro estacionado adiante. Em silêncio. Steven negou-se a notar ou mencionar o rubro nas bochechas do detetive. Manteve o rosto neutro e os ombros erguidos. A preocupação do detetive com a filha e a eterna procura por namoradas boas o suficiente para durarem, mas determinadas o bastante para não quererem se casar, mostraram ao SEAL, desde o começo, que Danny não tinha esse tipo de inclinação. McGarrett não tinha chances. Danny nunca se interessaria por um homem.

Então por que ficara tão incomodado com a atitude do nova-iorquino?

Eles chegaram à sede em tempo recorde e dispersaram-se cada um para sua mesa.

Steven ignorou com afinco os relatórios sobre a escrivaninha e enterrou-se numa pesquisa estúpida sobre um policial de Nova Iorque chamado Medina.

-x-

Williams observou o amigo, que estava distante desde aquela manhã.

Era impossível Steven não ter percebido o susto que o detetive levara ao rever Marcos.

Fora o antigo amigo quem fizera o loiro reconhecer e aceitar uma parte de si. O moreno alto, forte e simpático fora a primeira evidência de que Williams não se atraía só por mulheres. E ver Marcos ao lado de seu parceiro na lanchonete escancarara este fato: o fato de que McGarrett fazia exatamente seu tipo.

Steven percebera?

Danny precisava esclarecer que não tinha interesse em perturbar o relacionamento de amizade e de trabalho dos dois. Steven era um importante amigo e… Danny espiou o parceiro pelas vidraças dos gabinetes e sentiu-se fútil e inadequado.

O SEAL não completara o trabalho na hora extra da noite anterior e estivera distraído muito antes do almoço. Além disso, Danny não recebera nenhuma pergunta sobre quem era Marcos após o encontro inusitado. A preocupação de Steven não parecia revolver à sexualidade duvidosa do parceiro. As linhas na testa dele enquanto trabalhava em algo no computador fizeram o loiro retomar a preocupação daquela manhã.

McGarrett concentrava-se em algo a mais, algo sério. E quando ele fazia isso, tinha a grande tendência de sair em missões suicidas sem avisar ninguém.

Ele não faria aquilo de novo. Faria?

-x-

Mais tarde, depois de uma divisão de tarefas completamente automática que o comandante fizera aos colegas diante da mesa computadorizada, Williams o seguiu até a sala.

Steven tentou agir normalmente.

O loiro encostou a porta de vidro atrás de si, e o coração do marinheiro acelerou. Ele sabia que quando Danny fechava a sala para conversar, era porque queria respostas. Respostas pessoais sobre a vida pessoal do comandante.

"Então…" O loiro enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça – Steven odiava quando ele fazia aquilo, odiava a sensação quente que o gesto lhe causava. O SEAL sentou-se à mesa, tentando mostrar-se ocupado com algo nos documentos. Danny continuou, "Vai me contar o que está acontecendo? Ou vai continuar aí se escondendo atrás da mesa?" Inclinou-se para ver a tela do computador. McGarrett fechou rapidamente o programa aberto com a pesquisa anterior. "Ao menos pegue um dos inquéritos antigos e vá adiantando o trabalho," o loiro comentou, voltando à posição normal.

Steven fez um show em apanhar uma das pastas e a abriu diante de si. "Satisfeito?"

Danny não achou graça. "O que está acontecendo?"

O moreno fitou o rosto preocupado do amigo, aqueles olhos, e o peito acelerou novamente. "Não é nada, Danny."

O loiro umedeceu os lábios enquanto retirava as mãos do bolso. O jeito inseguro voltou a alertar a mente do SEAL. "Tem a ver com Marcos?" perguntou num tom suave, aproximando-se mais da mesa.

Steven empertigou-se. "O seu amigo? Claro que não." Folheou o inquérito e apanhou uma das canetas. Arrancou a tampa do objeto, sem ter real utilidade para o gesto. "Ele parece um bom sujeito," completou, procurando algo para escrever no documento.

"Uhm." O detetive apontou para a tela do computador. "É por isso que você estava pesquisando a ficha dele?"

Steven bufou e desligou a máquina. Viu Danny sentar-se na cadeira de frente para a escrivaninha. Cruzou as mãos sobre os papéis, criando coragem para encarar o detetive.

"Eu mal lembrava dele," o loiro explicou. "Nós nos conhecemos na academia. Ele foi transferido. Não nos falamos mais. Fim da história."

O comandante ergueu a vista e viu que Danny observava seu rosto, a expressão honesta e interessada. "Ok." Balançou a cabeça em afirmação. Continuou fazendo o gesto, como um idiota, e tentou encontrar outro assunto. Mas o parceiro não lhe deu tempo.

"Por que a forma como você ficou encarando, eu não sabia se estava constipado ou se queria dar um tiro nele."

McGarrett chutou-se em pensamento. Não achou que tivesse sido tão óbvio.

"Eu sei a… a impressão que…" Danny continuou, movendo as mãos, "…que a conversa causou. Mas não tem nada acontecendo. Nada." Reforçou o movimento abstrato. "Entre nós. Entre, entre eu e Marcos."

Steven juntou as sobrancelhas. "Aham," disse, _articuladamente_. "Certo." Esforçou-se a não parecer tão aliviado. "Quero dizer, não que houvesse algum problema se… tivesse." Gesticulou também e sentiu-se um caso perdido.

"Aham." O loiro o observava, com a boca entreaberta daquela forma involuntária – aquela que ele fazia quando estava concentrado e Steven o admirava discretamente esperando para ver sua língua se movendo e quase tocando os lábios. O comandante forçou o olhar para o outro lado. "Ok," o detetive recomeçou, "já que esclarecemos que não é sobre isso que você está emburrado e fazendo beicinho, por que ainda não fez os relatórios?"

Em vez de esperar o parceiro se justificar, Danny continuou. "Porque eu estou vendo aqui a mesma quantia de ontem." Levantou uma das pastas. "Não. Este é extra. Estava _perdido_ entre os papéis da Kono." Jogou o arquivo novamente na pilha monstruosa. "Por que eles estão aumentando em vez de diminuírem? A avaliação está chegando, e parece que não fizemos metade do trabalho porque você fica adiando a parte mais fácil. A parte onde você escreve algumas coisas, lança alguns dados no sistema, e _bam_! Arquiva o caso e eu posso dormir sem ter pesadelos com a última vez que tive que te ajudar." O loiro foi se irritando conforme falava. "Eu tive que usar colírio, Steven! Se eu tiver que olhar pra uma tela por mais que dezoito horas consecutivas por sua causa novamente, vai ser pra estudar a minha apelação, porque eu vou te enforcar!"

O moreno balançou a cabeça, desencostando-se da mesa. "Eu vou terminar. Só não tive tempo ontem." Fitou de maneira hesitante o amigo. "Houve um imprevisto."

Danny desfez a careta cética. "O que aconteceu?"

Steven não tinha reais motivos para esconder, e sequer conseguiria com a expressão que o outro já lhe fizera o dia todo. "Cath… Nós terminamos."

O detetive permaneceu mudo por vários segundos. Até que assentiu. "Ah, eu não… Por que não me disse antes?"

O comandante exalou o ar. "Eu não sei." Olhou para o outro lado, onde ficava a janela. "Acho que ainda estou assimilando."

Danny concordou, o rosto ainda contorcido com preocupação. "E você está bem? Está…" Quase não completou. "Está de acordo?"

Steven deu de ombros. "Ela acha que é o melhor pra nós." Exalou o ar. "Eu acho que ela tem razão. Ela merece ser feliz." Sentiu em seu peito a mesma resignação que encontrara na noite anterior, entre alguns drinques.

"Você também."

O moreno moveu o pescoço até ficar de frente para o amigo, sentado diante dele.

"Você merece ser feliz, Steven," o detetive reiterou. Seu rosto calmo, convicto. Esticou o braço e segurou a mão do outro por cima da mesa. Apertou firmemente. "Você não está sozinho. Não precisa enfrentar isso na sua _Batcaverna_." Sorriu de leve. O SEAL quase não conseguiu sustentar seu olhar. "Eu estou com você. Sempre." Steven lutou para não mostrar o turbilhão de sentimentos manifestando-se em seu interior. Danny dançou os olhos sobre seu rosto e os pousou nas mãos dos dois, dadas. Afastou-se e pigarreou. "Você também tem a Kono, o Chin." Voltou a escorar-se no encosto da cadeira. "Também o Kamekona. E aquele cara da lanchonete que sabe exatamente quantas folhas de alface usar no seu suco…" Sorriu.

McGarrett sorriu de volta. Seus ombros relaxaram e o próximo suspiro não foi tão pesado. Danny estava certo, tudo ficaria bem. Ele seguiria em frente e teria a amizade que tanto valorizava. Eles tinham um ao outro. Seria o suficiente.

"Certo." O loiro tamborilou os dedos na beirada da mesa e levantou-se. "Faça alguns dos relatórios, e esta noite nós teremos um especial. Vou falar com o Chin e com-"

"Não," o comandante interrompeu. Daniel aguardou. "Eu já fui pro bar ontem. Vou ficar bem em casa." Não queria perturbar os amigos e, sinceramente, cansaço começava a substituir a inquietude.

"Ok. Então eu levo a cerveja."

Steven escondeu o quão interessado a proposta o deixou. Estranhou. "Mas e o seu amigo Marcos? Você não ia mostrar a ilha pra ele?" Até levantou o canto da boca, em deboche.

Daniel fez um estalo com a língua, mostrando despreocupação. "Não nos vemos há mais de dez anos. Ele pode esperar mais umas noites." Abriu a porta do gabinete. "Bom trabalho, baby." E saiu.

Steven sentiu como se aquela porta aberta libertasse também seu peito. Estava tudo bem. Eles ficariam bem.

Apreciaria o traseiro do loiro se não estivesse tão grato e cheio de ternura.

Se bem que… Ele espiou. Voltaria a conter esse tipo de comportamento a partir da próxima vez.

Essa fora a última. Ele merecia, depois de um interrogatório assim.

-x-

Na manhã seguinte, Steven desceu de seu quarto pronto para nadar.

O loirinho permanecia enrolado nas cobertas sobre o sofá. Somente seu rosto aparecia no casulo de lençóis. Na noite passada ele apagara sobre o estofado depois de os dois comerem pizza e assistirem à sessão de filmes clássicos, bebendo cerveja em agradável conversa na sala de McGarrett, como já era típico uma vez ou duas por mês.

O moreno atravessou a casa em silêncio para não acordar o amigo. Cruzou o gramado jogando a toalha sobre uma das cadeiras e correu pela areia. Atirou-se na água, disposto a começar bem o seu dia. O oceano estava agitado, e seria um ótimo exercício.

O SEAL voltou do mar depois de uma hora, sentindo-se renovado. Entrou na casa com a toalha pendurada nos ombros e foi recebido pelo sonolento bom-dia de Danny esfregando os olhos, na sala. O comandante seguiu para a cozinha, decidido a tomar banho e trocar a bermuda úmida depois. Começou a preparar o café.

O loiro sentou-se à mesa após alguns minutos, com o rosto lavado, e os dois comeram em silêncio.

Estavam acostumados àquilo. E era agradável. Steven gostava de ver o amigo mais quieto durante as manhãs. O detetive demorava a engrenar antes do café, e o moreno sempre aproveitava as ocasiões para observar detalhes que não podia com ele desperto. Ele sabia que deveria refrear esse impulso, mas deixou-se apreciar o loiro por alguns instantes.

O cabelo farto devia ser tão macio – McGarrett apanhou mais uma torrada, sem mudar o foco. Danny espreguiçou-se, alongando as costas. Steven concentrou-se na comida em vez da camisa do outro quase totalmente aberta. O detetive não usava regatas por baixo – nem seria possível que coubessem entre o aperto pecaminoso da roupa ao redor daquele torso…

McGarrett tomou o resto do suco num gole só. Tirou a toalha dos ombros e a estendeu sobre o encosto da própria cadeira, para ter um motivo de virar o rosto um instante e esconder as bochechas rubras.

Daniel pareceu acordar nesse instante e levantou-se. Levou seu prato para a pia. "Ahm, eu já vou indo," avisou terminando de lavar também a xícara que usara. "Eu não trouxe roupas e preciso… A gente se vê mais tarde." Secou as mãos e virou-se, assentindo com a cabeça uma vez na direção do comandante.

Steven levantou os olhos _de onde não deveriam estar_ e concordou. "Ok. Até mais tarde." Repreendeu-se por não ter mais disciplina. Já deveria ter parado com esses impulsos.

Williams apressou-se na direção da porta da frente enquanto o marinheiro ainda se censurava. Seguiu-se o barulho dela sendo fechada e, não demorou, o som do Camaro partindo dali.

Restou para o homem sozinho na casa apenas o ruído do mar.

McGarrett exalou o ar e olhou para o sofá, para as cobertas dobradas e a gravata que ficara pendurada no encosto, esquecida. Demorou-se, julgando suas próximas ações.

Abandonou a mesa e caminhou até lá.

Apanhou a peça de roupa. Virou e subiu as escadas.

Steven entrou no quarto e parou diante do grande espelho do armário. Ficou ali alguns segundos. Fitou a imagem refletida, o acessório do parceiro entre seus dedos. Ele exalou o ar. Decidiu que seria melhor fazer isso do que obrigar-se a conter tudo o que sentia e acabar explodindo, sucumbindo à paixão pelo parceiro. Não poderia perturbar Danny com uma possível declaração que o faria se sentir mal. Steven precisava de mais tempo para se acostumar à falta de contato, à inexistência, agora, de um escape para seus desejos. As fantasias o ajudariam sem Cath ali.

Então vestiu a gravata no pescoço. Deu o nó da mesma forma que Daniel fazia, passando as mãos pelo tecido delicado em contato com a pele. Inalou o perfume da loção do parceiro, sentindo-o misturar-se ao cheiro salgado de seu próprio corpo, e fechou os olhos.

Imaginou o loiro na cozinha de costas para ele, como fizera antes de partir.

Repassou em sua mente a maneira como o detetive afrouxava a gravata ao chegar em casa depois do trabalho – já testemunhara o ato, então a fantasia parecia ainda mais real.

O parceiro caminharia até a cozinha, apanharia uma cerveja e sorriria daquela forma antes de abrir a garrafa e beber o primeiro gole – como ele fizera na noite anterior.

Mas nesta cena a exposição do pescoço ao se alongar e sorver o líquido seria um convite, o qual Steven estaria acostumado a aceitar, e o marinheiro se aproximaria. Enlaçaria o homem pela cintura.

Os dois abandonariam a bebida sobre o balcão da pia e usariam o móvel como apoio.

Nada além de pele tocando pele seria aceitável depois desse momento, depois do primeiro beijo.

Steven afastaria a gravata pendurada frouxamente sobre a gola da camisa de Danny. Ele abriria os botões com calma e cuidado – porque o detetive já teria reclamado das demais camisas destruídas daquela forma –, e cada centímetro que surgisse por de baixo da roupa seria coberto pelos lábios do marinheiro. Porque Steven gostava de provar. Ele gostava de saborear o que tinha em suas mãos, e o homem em seus braços era especial.

Os dois derrubariam os pratos e utensílios do balcão, na ânsia de se tocarem. Mas o barulho não os afetaria, porque já estariam acostumados. Daniel faria algum comentário sobre terem que comprar a louça mais uma vez, ao que Steven concordaria, ocupado em abrir o zíper da calça social.

O material fino marcava tão bem o formato do corpo, fazia o SEAL perder minutos de importante raciocínio durante investigações de casos imaginando porque algo tão delicado não rasgava de vez e revelava o que o comandante tanto desejava admirar e agarrar.

Os dois suspirariam quando Steven alcançasse com as pontas dos dedos a ereção atiçada ali. Danny arquearia as costas, oferecendo-se e pedindo em suspiros que Steven o acariciasse, que o tomasse entre as mãos, entre os lábios, que o saciasse com a língua.

O moreno tomaria Danny em sua boca quente e lhe daria prazer.

Primeiro trabalharia a firmeza entre seus lábios vagarosamente, apertando, sugando. Fitaria o outro nos olhos. Faria com que ele gemesse e implorasse. Então aceleraria o ritmo. Deixaria o parceiro arfando, retesado. Sentiria a sensação em seu próprio ventre crescendo.

Enfiaria a mão dentro da calça também. Alternaria os movimentos. Deixaria o outro segurar e puxar seus cabelos buscando o próprio êxtase, e continuaria até que o gosto do loiro explodisse em sua boca. Ouviria os gemidos e absorveria os tremores de Danny chamando seu nome. Ele se deixaria envolver pela voz rouca, pelo contato, pelo desejo do outro o levando também ao clímax. Saborearia e sorveria o orgasmo do parceiro por completo, sentindo-se igualmente saciado.

Steven controlou a respiração ofegante.

Abriu os olhos, inspirando de maneira profunda e pausada. A visão de seu reflexo nu no espelho o situou de volta em seu quarto.

Ele estava sozinho. Eram nove da manhã, e teria que esperar o dia inteiro antes de ver Danny de novo.

O Danny real, que ele não poderia amar.

Sem se permitir prender-se ao que acabara de fazer, apanhou a bermuda que jogara no chão. Limpou-se e arremessou a peça de roupa no cesto perto da porta. Fitou novamente o próprio rosto no espelho. Afastou-se.

Ele retirou a gravata com cuidado e abriu uma gaveta da cômoda perto da cama. Levantou a tampa da caixa que estava ali e depositou a relíquia entre as demais. Fechou a gaveta e foi para o banheiro, para seu banho de três minutos.

-x-

Danny abriu os olhos de baixo do jato forte de água quente.

Os azulejos estavam turvos e úmidos pelo excesso de vapor no banheiro. O loiro afastou a fantasia e sentiu-se culpado por ficar excitado com a exposição de pele bronzeada naquela manhã. Deveria respeitar o amigo de coração partido. Deveria comportar-se melhor, controlar-se ainda mais. Porque era disso que Steven precisava, e não de um pervertido que não conseguia sequer vê-lo sem camisa sem ter uma ereção.

Apesar de tudo o que sentira, Danny nunca se envolvera com Marcos além da amizade. Mas os anos se passaram, e o loiro percebera que não apenas podia se atrair, como também se apaixonar por um certo tipo de homem.

Ou melhor, por McGarrett.

Steven dissera que não teria problemas se Danny estivesse com Marcos. Mas ele não parecera muito receptivo quando o nova-iorquino se apresentara. Só porque estava solteiro, não significava que o marinheiro ficaria milagrosamente atraído por homens. Muito menos pelo parceiro.

Mas não importava. Danny não falharia com o amigo só por causa de seu amor não correspondido. Steven sempre tivera Cath, e de repente estava sem ela. Precisava oferecer seu ombro e a companhia da qual o outro merecia e necessitava.

Daniel ignoraria suas vontades e esperanças inúteis e consolaria o parceiro como precisasse. Não tiraria proveito da situação péssima do amigo só para ficar mais tempo a sós com ele.

Para se redimir, decidiu que prepararia algo para comer com Steven naquela noite. Talvez cozinhasse, já que ele gostava de coisas saudáveis.

Apanhou o sabonete e resumiu seu banho.

-x-

Quando os dois amigos se encontraram, aconteceu que foi Steven quem cozinhou para o loiro, e não o contrário. Apesar dos protestos.

Tudo correu bem, e eles tiveram momentos ótimos saboreando a carne assada sob a luz das estrelas. Mas logo o detetive se despediu e foi embora.

Steven sentiu-se orgulhoso por estar mais centrado e controlar seus impulsos naquela noite. Decidiu que poderia convidar o amigo para sair e fazer algo durante a tarde do domingo seguinte.

Não seria um encontro, seria apenas tempo juntos. Distração fora da casa. Seria bom para os dois.

Foi dormir planejando o passeio e quais restaurantes agradariam ao loirinho.

-x-

O comandante contou os minutos no relógio de pulso e ligou para o parceiro perto do horário do almoço.

Antes mesmo do alô, escutou Marcos na ligação. Uma sensação tão diferente do que ele tivera até aquele momento o envolveu apertando sua garganta, seu peito, impedindo-o de falar. Danny chamou do outro lado da linha. "Steven? Está aí?"

"Eu… Eu só queria saber se você estava bem."

"Sim. Foi bom você ligar, Marcos está-"

"Tenho que ir, Danny, liguei só pra conferir. Fique com o seu amigo, nos vemos segunda."

E Steven desligou. Viu-se tomado pelo novo turbilhão de emoções. Angústia era a maior delas. Marcos estava com Danny. Os dois estavam sozinhos. O outro podia fazer qualquer coisa, mostrar o quanto estava interessado enquanto Steven fazia de tudo para esconder o desejo de fazer o mesmo.

Ele precisava se mover, precisava sair. Não podia continuar preso naquela casa imaginando o sujeito com seu amigo. Apanhou a carteira, tirou a picape da garagem e seguiu sem rumo.

O telefone tocou no caminho, e era Danny.

Steven desfez-se da falsa esperança de ter encerrado aquela conversa. "Estou dirigindo, Danny."

"Ótimo. Aproveite e traga o seu gênio teimoso pro Kamekona. Eu já avisei o Chin e a Kono e eles estão a caminho."

"Como assim? Você não estava com o seu amigo?"

"Eu _estou_ com ele. Nós estávamos combinando na hora que você ligou."

"Oh. Eu... não quis atrapalhar," cerrou os dentes.

"Atrapalhar o quê? A tarde com rodadas livres de comida e bebida? Porque Kono e Chin _odiaram_ que o Marcos se ofereceu pra pagar." A risada do outro soou ao lado de Danny. "Ele não vai ficar muito tempo, quis conhecer todos."

O marinheiro debateu o convite. A ideia era boa. Estaria de olho no nova-iorquino. E se tivesse sorte, um dos dois sofreria uma infecção intestinal ou engasgaria com alguma espinha de peixe e teria algo para distraí-lo do terrível impulso de abater o oficial Medina.

"Eu já estou chegando."

"Nos vemos em dez minutos," o loiro despediu-se e desligou.

Steven sentiu a cabeça dolorida e percebeu que forçava demais o músculo da testa. Largou o telefone e passou a mão ali brevemente.

Estava exagerando. Danny não gostava de homens! O detetive não queria Steven, e não queria Marcos.

Ele não tinha motivos para se sentir traído ou abandonado.

-x-

Chin desembarcava da motocicleta quando McGarrett desceu do carro. "Aloha," cumprimentou. "Pronto pra comer de graça, _brah_?" O SEAL concordou e olhou ao redor. Kono já estava sentada a uma das mesas e acenou para os dois. "Você conhece o amigo do Danny?" o havaiano perguntou enquanto caminhavam na direção da mulher.

"Ele é de Nova Iorque."

Se Chin esperava por mais detalhes, não deu sinais disso.

Os dois chegaram à mesa, e a mulher disse que já fizera os pedidos.

Assim que Danny e Marcos emergiram do Camaro, o comandante respirou de maneira profunda e alisou a testa para conferir se não estava com uma expressão de ódio de novo.

A partir daí, o encontro foi um sucesso. Todos gostaram de Marcos, porque Marcos era um bom sujeito. E se Steven tomou como sua missão pessoal fazer o banquete custar o máximo possível do bolso do bom-homem, isso não tinha nada a ver com rivalidade. Não tinha nada a ver com a impressão de que Danny estava se divertindo. Que talvez ele gostasse das indiretas e dos flertes. Que talvez Daniel não tivesse tanta aversão ao mesmo sexo como o comandante acreditava.

Não. Os quatro pratos de camarão e o siri que estava por vir _não_ eram culpa da inquietude de ver Marcos tocando no detetive a cada segundo possível. Steven acreditou que a infecção ou uma congestão não estivessem tão longe assim de se tornarem realidade depois de uma tarde inteira empanturrando-se de frutos do mar tentando convencer-se de que quando Danny ria das piadas e comentários de Marcos, era apenas amizade.

Quando todos se despediram, já era noite.

Williams teve que dar carona para Medina novamente. E McGarrett sequer pudera enfiar-se no Camaro, pois viera com sua própria caminhonete e seria óbvio demais. Os dois só voltariam a se ver no dia seguinte.

Ao observar os dois homens lado a lado no veículo que se afastava, o peito do marinheiro voltou a apertar.

Ele partiu de lá acelerando pelas ruas, porém arrependeu-se de chegar tão rápido na casa vazia. Acendeu a luz, fechou a porta e escorou-se nela.

Steven queria que Danny voltasse com ele.

Talvez os dois parassem nas escadas. Ele deixaria o loiro subir primeiro e o admiraria enquanto isso. A mudança na diferença de altura seria tão perfeita que Steven não esperaria até alcançarem o topo, ele seguraria Danny e traria as costas dele contra si. Enterraria o rosto entre o ombro e o pescoço do parceiro. Inalaria o perfume misturado à essência de sol e de produtos de cabelo – hoje o detetive fizera a barba e usava loção também.

Eles ficariam ali por alguns minutos, abraçados sobre os degraus, completando um ao outro. O loiro deitaria a cabeça sobre o ombro de McGarrett, e este traria uma das mãos para acariciar seu peito e sua garganta.

Danny viraria o rosto, faria os lábios dos dois quase se encontrarem. O moreno fitaria os detalhes da face do amado: a boca entreaberta, os cílios cobrindo os olhos baixos que se moveriam devagar até encontrarem os seus. E o azul se tornaria escuro. A respiração, mais forte…

Mas Steven estava sozinho na casa.

Ele ficara feliz por Danny ter pensado nele. Feliz porque o outro lhe doara seu tempo em vez de usá-lo apenas com o antigo amigo ou procurando uma nova namorada.

Pensando bem, era a primeira vez, em muito tempo, que ambos estavam solteiros simultaneamente. Steven sempre tivera a sombra de Cath ao seu redor, e o loiro nunca ficara longos períodos sem alguém.

Logo Danny encontraria outra namorada…

Steven subiu para o quarto e estudou os pertences da caixa de lembranças. Alinhou os objetos sobre os lençóis, repassando seu relacionamento com o parceiro.

Debateu-se entre as cobertas e passou parte da madrugada achando que Williams não negava a aproximação de Marcos como ele esperaria. Admitiu que estava com ciúmes. Danny parecera encabulado vez e outra com os flertes do antigo amigo.

Steven sempre o respeitara, sempre pusera a amizade acima de tudo e jamais tentara avançar no relacionamento. O que deveria fazer?

-x-

Segunda-feira. McGarrett repreendeu o sol por ter chegado tão cedo.

E Danny era hétero.

Steven repetiu o mantra durante a manhã. Eles trabalhavam juntos a tempo suficiente para o comandante perceber se tivesse alguma chance. E se fosse sincero, ele mesmo demorara a aceitar que queria o amigo de maneira romântica, não apenas uma curiosidade ou interesse fugaz. Não fora uma linha fácil de cruzar.

Pensou na face corada do amigo ao receber os olhares de Medina no dia anterior.

E se Danny contrariasse todas as suas previsões e ficasse com Marcos?…

Steven não deveria se preocupar. Era amizade. Danny não queria Marcos. Danny não gostava de homens.

Danny era hétero.

O intervalo para o almoço começaria em alguns minutos, e o moreno decidiu que a tática de evitar o amigo só criaria suspeitas. Aproximou-se do loiro, que terminava de conferir alguns dados na mesa computadorizada, e passou a combinar onde fariam o lanche.

Alguém pigarreou na sala, fazendo os dois olharem para trás.

"Oi!" Marcos levantou a mão, acenando da porta do departamento. Ele estava parado, e seu sorriso variou ao receber a atenção de Danny. O homem se aproximou oferecendo olá também a Steven. O comandante retribuiu o cumprimento e engoliu em seco ao ver que o outro estreitou os ombros, seu rosto assumindo um ar decidido. "Danny, podemos conversar um instante?"

O loiro ficou mais sério. "É claro." Guiou o amigo para seu gabinete e fechou a porta.

Os dois permaneceram de pé frente a frente enquanto Medina começava a falar. Não se podia ouvi-los do lado de fora da sala – por mais que Steven tentasse escutar.

Foi Chin quem fez barulho regressando da área do interrogatório. McGarrett viu a expressão curiosa do colega e afastou-se da mesa computadorizada – onde escorara-se mais do que o normal para ter uma boa visão do… escritório.

"Tudo certo?" o havaiano perguntou e fechou o programa que Steven abrira sem perceber ao ter espalmado a mão nos controles da mesa.

O comandante cruzou os braços. "Sim. Como está a investigação?" Não conseguiu manter os olhos longe do casal atrás dos vidros da sala.

Chin percebeu, e uma expressão simpática tomou suas feições. "Descobri pistas. Vou fazer algumas entrevistas."

O SEAL concordou e concentrou-se nas informações que o colega explicava sobre os suspeitos, dando mais privacidade ao amigo no gabinete. O policial generosamente não mencionou a óbvia impaciência do comandante. Chin despediu-se e seguiu para o local onde encontraria as supostas testemunhas.

E Steven arrependeu-se. Quando olhou para o gabinete, viu Medina sorrindo.

Os dois na sala estavam sentados no sofá. Marcos segurou e beijou a mão do loiro, e a expressão dele foi tão terna. E Danny não estava se afastando. Steven não conseguia ver o rosto do parceiro, mas Danny não estava se afastando.

E aquilo foi demais.

Steven precisou de ar, precisou de espaço. Correu dali.

Deparou-se com a luz forte do sol nas escadas externas do prédio. O choque de cores e de pessoas o deixou ainda mais nervoso e aflito. Começou a descer desviando dos outros policiais. _"Tudo bem, comandante?"_ A voz era familiar, mas Steven não deu atenção ao rosto preocupado do oficial e escapou da multidão. Ele entrou na caminhonete e o silêncio o envolveu. Apertou os olhos e escorou os cotovelos sobre o volante.

Respirou profundamente.

Ele era um covarde.

Escondera o que sentia. Mantivera-se à distância.

Agora perdia Danny.

Tomou mais ar.

Batidas de leve na janela o assustaram. Steven abriu os olhos e viu Kono. Não teve certeza de quanto tempo ficara ali fechado dentro do veículo, e baixou o vidro. "Algum problema?" a policial questionou.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não." Passou as mãos pelo rosto e os cabelos. "Já falou com Chin?"

"Estou indo encontrá-lo. Vou ajudar com as entrevistas." O comandante afastou-se do volante. "Está pálido. Tá tudo bem?" Ela escorou-se na lateral do carro, mais próxima.

"Eu só precisava de espaço."

A mulher assentiu, olhou ao redor. "Quer companhia pro almoço?"

Ele pausou. Kono não parecia ter a intenção de forçá-lo, mas com certeza se preocupara. "Tudo bem. Ajude o seu primo. Liguem pra mim se precisarem. Eu vou só comprar um lanche." Ele enfiou a chave na ignição e deu a partida.

Ela apertou os lábios. "Chin deve estar com fome. Eu vou te seguir até lá e levar algo pra ele também." Sorriu de leve.

Steven não pôde negar, a mulher já lhe dava as costas correndo para o próprio veículo.

Ele regulou novamente a respiração e olhou-se no retrovisor. A colega queria assegurar que ele estava bem, teria que convencê-la disso se quisesse se livrar dos olhares atentos dela e consequentemente de Chin – e os dois contariam a Danny, sem sombra de dúvida.

Danny não poderia saber.

McGarrett esforçou-se para se recompor enquanto a mulher manobrava ao seu lado. Ele engatou a marcha e arrancou.

Danny não poderia saber.

-x-

Os dois chegaram rapidamente no estabelecimento.

O SEAL não estava com fome, mas viu-se aguardando na fila junto com a colega. Depois de Kono era sua vez, e o balconista o cumprimentou. "O de sempre?" Steven fez que sim, e o homem começou a preparar o elaborado sanduíche. A policial foi se sentar numa das mesas perto das janelas. "Vai levar um pro seu namorado?"

Steven virou-se de volta para o balconista e levou alguns segundos para processar a pergunta. "O quê?"

"O loiro, que sempre pede bacon extra. Quer que prepare o pedido dele também?"

McGarrett continuou parado, surpreso. As respostas zuniram em sua mente. _"Não. Ele não é meu namorado. Ele não me quer. Por que não fez essa pergunta antes, quando eu ainda tinha tempo? Danny não me quer!"_ Mas ele nada disse. Apenas suspirou cansado e abanou a cabeça fazendo que não. Apanhou sua comida e foi sentar onde Kono guardava um dos lugares para ele.

Nem mesmo o suco despertou seu apetite.

A mulher parecia em dúvida entre sair dali ou ficar lhe fazendo companhia. Depois de alguns minutos, o primo dela ligou, e Steven viu a policial ficar séria assim que pôs o aparelho sobre o ouvido. "…Ok. Estamos a caminho." Kono desligou, já se levantando da mesa. "Um suspeito está escapando."

O comandante entrou em alerta instantaneamente. O trabalho o chamava. Não tinha tempo para pensar em outra coisa. Sua vida pessoal não importava. Correram para os carros.

Kono terminava de vestir o colete e o comunicador quando McGarrett acelerou a picape cantando pneus ao seu lado deixando o estacionamento.

Depois de cumprir suas obrigações ele voltaria a pensar em Danny. Voltaria a encarar o fato de que o perdia.

-x-

"Eu já estou no carro," Danny apertou os lábios, terminando de fechar o colete a prova de balas. Cortou a ligação e embarcou, forçando o volante a obedecê-lo. Estava longe. Mesmo com o Camaro, ainda demoraria alguns minutos para alcançar seus colegas na perseguição que a policial informara.

Williams estava furioso pelo SEAL tê-lo deixado na sede sem avisar e ainda por cima embarcar nessa perseguição praticamente sozinho.

Ele acabara de se despedir de Marcos. O homem quisera dar adeus antes de ir para o aeroporto e se emocionara de maneira exagerada, como o detetive ainda lembrava dos tempos da academia. Quando os dois saíram da sala, o comandante sumira, e Kono ligara.

Pelo que a havaiana dissera, o marinheiro com complexo de invencibilidade acelerara tanto e cometera tantas manobras perigosas que nem mesmo ela conseguira acompanhá-lo no trânsito. O idiota deixara a colega para trás e lançara-se como um justiceiro solitário na caçada.

Daniel teriam uma séria conversa sobre responsabilidade e procedimento com o parceiro. Escutou o comunicado de Chin no rádio, informando uma mudança na direção da perseguição e quando alcançou a autoestrada, enfureceu-se ao encontrar tráfego pesado num dos trechos.

Ele estava com as luzes sinalizadoras acionadas e buzinou para conseguir passagem. O trânsito parou totalmente, antes que Danny alcançasse o destino. A mensagem de um acidente fez o loiro frear com maior brusquidão que a normal.

"Repita!" ele pediu.

"Oficial ferido!" A voz de Kono chamou apoio, sem atender ao pedido dele.

"Kono!" ele chamou de novo. "Fale comigo!"

"É o Steve," ela disse. "Está preso nas ferragens!"

Danny soltou o rádio e acelerou, buzinou ainda mais e arranhou dois veículos até alcançar a via oposta, que se esvaziava naquele momento.

Ele correu pelo asfalto e tentou manter a calma, mas a fumaça adiante não o reconfortava, e nenhum carro vinha daquela direção. O rádio vibrava em seus ouvidos com os comunicados de fogo. Tudo o que ele conseguia imaginar era Steven preso nas chamas e ninguém podendo resgatá-lo.

Os bombeiros e paramédicos responderam aos chamados, e Danny agradeceu por ter ajuda a caminho.

Ele alcançou o acúmulo de carros com uma van deitada impedindo as vias nos dois sentidos da estrada. Pessoas corriam ao redor do acidente, mas o fogo já controlava parte do aglomerado. Danny desembarcou e correu para o centro da destruição.

Ele avistou Kono – ou quem poderia ser ela. A fumaça impedia a visibilidade.

Paramédicos já atendiam algumas pessoas, e Danny viu que uma ambulância chegara antes ao local. O loiro correu na direção em que a colega desaparecera envolta pelo negro da fumaça e começou a tossir, até que viu parte da lataria numa cor que ele reconhecia.

Era a picape de Steven. Estava virada de ponta-cabeça e esmagada entre dois outros veículos. Kono e o primo estavam ajoelhados ao lado de uma das janelas quebradas. Ambos o viram.

Chin levantou-se. "Tudo bem, eles já o estão retirando dali," explicou a Danny, segurando seu ombro.

O loiro ajoelhou-se ao lado de Kono, mas não viu o parceiro dentro do carro, só os pés dos paramédicos afastando-se. Tentou fazer a volta, mas as ferragens bloqueavam o caminho, e o fogo se alastrava no outro lado. Ele não conseguiu enxergar, por cima dos veículos, para onde levavam Steven.

Não havia como passar por ali, então o detetive correu de volta por onde viera. A ambulância já entrava em movimento quando a avistou.

Seus colegas chegaram ao seu lado, de novo. "Como ele estava?" o loiro perguntou, temendo a resposta.

"Inconsciente. Acho que a fumaça o pegou, mas ele não estava no fogo e eu só vi pequenos cortes," a mulher assegurou, ofegante. Seu rosto estava suado e escurecido com fuligem.

O loiro esfregou a testa, com uma das mãos na cintura. Continuou andando na direção do carro. "Como isso foi acontecer?"

"Ele estava muito perto quando o suspeito perdeu o controle e envolveu a todos," o colega disse.

Eles alcançaram o Camaro, mas não havia como atravessar o acidente, e fora por lá que a ambulância seguira. Chin entregou-lhe as chaves.

"Minha moto ficou do outro lado. Eu e Kono te encontraremos no hospital."

O loiro jogou seu chaveiro ao amigo e correu para o veículo.

Danny agradeceu pela facilidade da motocicleta ao ultrapassar. Alcançou a ambulância exatamente quando levavam a maca com o SEAL para dentro do hospital. Desembarcou e correu, mas não conseguiu se aproximar a tempo e foi impedido de avançar na área da emergência por onde entraram levando o moreno.

Ele vira de relance que Steven estava inteiro, as roupas não estavam rasgadas. Mas o homem permanecia imóvel, e a pressa dos médicos o fez sentir ainda mais pânico e desespero por não conseguir ajudar, por não estar junto do amigo naquele momento, não o ter protegido ou evitado o que aconteceu.

-x-

Os médicos deixaram Danny agonizando por mais de duas horas antes de informarem que sim, o comandante ficaria bem apesar da concussão.

Kono e Chin estavam com ele na sala de espera, e quando o loiro finalmente entrou no quarto e viu Steven dormindo de forma tranquila, algo se soltou de seu peito.

Ele apertou as mãos contra os olhos, de pé ao lado da maca. Tentou controlar a respiração, mas a colega o abraçou e ele soluçou, incapaz de segurar a mistura de alívio e angústia, e felicidade. E raiva, porque McGarrett era tão imprudente e não tinha consideração com as pessoas que deixava para trás preocupadas e aflitas.

Danny ficou alguns segundos recebendo o conforto da amiga. Secou os olhos, alisou os cabelos dela e assentiu a Chin, que lhe passou a mão pelo ombro.

"Eu vou trazer água e café pra nós," o policial ofereceu, seu rosto tranquilo ajudando ainda mais a acalmar o detetive.

-x-

Logo os dois primos se despediram para resolverem algo sobre o caso, Kono prometendo trazer comida quando voltasse mais tarde.

Danny permaneceu ali, observando o parceiro dormir. Alguns cortes adornavam a pele do rosto e dos braços do marinheiro. Nenhum precisara de pontos. O galo na cabeça dele fora o que mais preocupara os médicos.

Ele tivera sorte, saíra praticamente ileso: os _airbags_ o protegeram, e o ângulo em que a caminhonete ficou presa não o esmagou ou deixou-o perto demais do fogo e da fumaça.

Pura sorte.

Esse era o problema. Steven contava com a sorte e fora ainda mais imprudente. Ele não estava em seu humor normal por causa de Cath, mas isso não era justificativa para jogar sua vida nesse tipo de aposta.

Williams fez uma careta, sentindo mágoa. Passou a mão pelos cabelos do comandante. "Eu queria…" Sentiu-se ainda mais impotente e inútil. "Queria ser suficiente pra você desejar viver… Pra que não se arriscasse assim." Afastou a mão dos cabelos do outro. Depositou um beijo na têmpora do homem inconsciente e secou a leve umidade que insistiu em se formar novamente em seu rosto.

Steven suspirou de maneira profunda, mas não acordou.

Danny saiu do quarto. Precisava de alguns minutos para respirar, lavar o rosto e estar recomposto quando Kono e Chin voltassem e o parceiro acordasse.

-x-

McGarrett sentiu o beijo em seu rosto e demorou a virar-se na cama. Algo fazia barulho. Um ruído constante que não chegava a impedir seu sono, mas que não era natural… Como um bipe.

Espreguiçou-se esticando o braço, mas faltava algo. Ele tentou distinguir o que era em sua mente confusa. Então percebeu que faltava Danno ali, ao seu lado.

Seu braço aqueceu com o toque de alguém, a pessoa segurando sua mão e acariciando seu antebraço. Steven relaxou e voltou a cochilar. Era Danny.

Era sempre o rosto dele que Steven via quando acordava.

Estava tão cansado. Suspirou novamente e deixou-se levar pelos sonhos.

Danno estava ali.

Seu Danno.

-x-

"Steve?"

O comandante despertou. Ainda estava grogue, talvez fosse uma ressaca. Obrigou os olhos a ficarem abertos e reconheceu o ambiente claro depois de alguns segundos.

"O… O quê…?"

Danny, que estava sentado próximo da maca, soltou um suspiro. "Faz parte dos seus poderes? Capotar tantas vezes e ser acertado na cabeça?"

O SEAL ajeitou-se sobre os lençóis. Tentou melhorar a posição das costas sobre a elevação da maca. "Como assim?"

"Eu digo pra você: Steven, espere o reforço. Steven, não saia correndo por aí como um maldito G.I. Joe. Mas alguma vez você me escuta?"

McGarrett estava realmente tendo dificuldade de entender o que acontecera. Danny estava tinindo, então podia concluir que ele fora hospitalizado por alguma… casualidade numa das investigações?

"Danno, eu sei que tá nervoso." Reparou como sua cabeça doeu ao se movimentar. "Mas eu não lembro o que aconteceu." Esfregou a testa. Levemente, porque parecia que seu crânio iria implodir.

"Nossa," Daniel comentou, e o comandante reconheceu o sarcasmo, então se preparou, "e eu aqui furioso porque você é um SEAL irresponsável. Mas já que você não lembra, eu nem vou poder GRITAR COM VOCÊ!"

Ele gritou a última parte. Steven apertou os olhos. As palavras vibraram em seu cérebro e veio-lhe a leve lembrança de um lugar desconfortável cheio de fumaça…

"Danny, dá pra te ouvir do corredor," Chin disse, entrando no quarto com balões e um volume de aparência suspeita. Ele sorriu ainda mais. "Bem vindo de volta, _brah_." Aproximou-se revelando as sacolas que deveriam ser de comida. E como se a imagem de um camarão enorme com a cabeça do Kamekona não fosse suficiente, havia uma mancha gigante de gordura no fundo de todos os pacotes. "Como se sente?"

"Ele não lembra." O loiro levantou as sobrancelhas ao explicar para o colega. Os braços cruzados, e também as pernas, mostraram a Steven que o que quer ele tenha feito para acabar naquela cama demoraria a ser perdoado. Daniel também estava com a aparência de cansado e os olhos avermelhados.

 _Droga._

Steven suspirou e aproveitou para tentar alongar o pescoço. Ele estava torcendo para convencer o companheiro a assar aqueles bifes numa fogueira na praia aquela noite e depois, talvez, dar um mergulho. Seria difícil só por causa da areia e do mar, agora o loiro também estava de mau-humor e seria impossível convencê-lo a fazer tudo nu e naquela noite, como o moreno planejara.

 _Ótimo, Steven. Sabote os seus próprios planos!_ \- repreendeu-se, apertando os lábios.

Teria que esperar pelo próximo dia de folga. Sentiu o rosto repuxar em alguns pontos. Alisou a pele com cuidado para entender a extensão das feridas, mas não pareciam grandes e não estavam doendo. "Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui?"

"A tarde inteira," Chin respondeu, amarrando os balões na alça do pacote que tinha ainda mais itens da logomarca suspeita.

Pela janela, o moreno quase não via mais o restante do crepúsculo. Danny ficou de pé e começou a fazer a volta na maca. McGarrett o observou, esperando que ele alcançasse a comida sobre o balcão perto da cama, mas o detetive foi na direção da porta e parou lá, com as mãos na cintura. "Eu já apertei o botão. Cadê o médico?"

Steven suspirou. O nervosismo do loiro nunca era reconfortante. E o rosto tão desgastado sugeria mais do que uma simples tarde de irritação.

Danno sempre ficava ao seu redor quando ele se machucava. Reclamando, cutucando, repreendendo as atitudes do parceiro. Seria comum se estivesse fazendo isso agora, mas ele não dissera muita coisa desde que o comandante acordara.

Não era comum que ele gritasse tão pouco numa situação dessas.

McGarrett teve certeza que fizera uma besteira fenomenal, e ele sentiu culpa por deixar o companheiro, seu amado, tão inquieto e preocupado.

-x-

"Qual é o seu nome?" o médico perguntou, examinando o SEAL. Ainda estavam no hospital, e Kono chegara ao quarto também.

"Steven McGarrett." O comandante espiou seus amigos, que aguardavam ao redor da maca. Sorriu com confiança. Sentia-se bem, não estava nem com tanta dor de cabeça assim. A medicação estava fazendo efeito. Ele tinha certeza que as perguntas para confirmarem suas capacidades mentais depois da concussão provariam a Danny que não havia por que manter o cenho tão fechado. Ou os braços cruzados daquela forma acentuando a largura de seus ombros e permitindo a visão perfeita do estômago e da cintura por baixo da camisa apertada…

"Senhor McGarrett?" O moreno voltou a atenção ao médico, que o observava com cuidado e suspeita. "O senhor reconhece as pessoas nesta sala?"

Ele assentiu. Como o doutor fez menção com a cabeça, o comandante apontou e nomeou seus amigos. "Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua." Fitou o loiro com a maior quantidade de ternura que conseguiu. "Meu Danno."

Williams revirou os olhos. Mas ninguém contestou, então o moreno alargou ainda mais seu sorriso e ergueu as sobrancelhas aguardando a resposta do médico.

-x-

Daniel estacionou o carro na frente da casa às onze da noite. Os dois desembarcaram, e Steven aguardou que o loiro o ajudasse no pequeno trajeto, levantando o braço esquerdo e esperando até o parceiro encaixar-se ali. Ele não precisava do apoio para caminhar, mas queria que o namorado se aproximasse mais. Tocaram-se pouco desde que ele acordara.

O detetive atendeu sua vontade, segurando o braço estendido por sobre os ombros. Como sempre, seu tamanho era perfeito. McGarrett afagou com carinho o ombro do parceiro até eles alcançarem a porta.

O casal passou pelo batente e caminhou até o sofá. Quando se sentou, Steven segurou a mão do loiro impedindo que ele se afastasse. "Eu sinto muito, Danno." Observou a expressão dele.

Daniel fitou suas mãos dadas um instante e levantou novamente o olhar. "Você ficou preso nas ferragens." Seu tom foi baixo, suave. "Kono e Chin quase se intoxicaram tentando te arrancar de lá, e quando eu cheguei não pude te ver." Enrugou novamente o cenho, mas seu tom não foi irritado. "Se demorassem mais, o fogo teria te alcançado, você estaria morto."

Steven viu desespero no olhar do companheiro. Puxou-o para si. Danny sentou-se aceitando o abraço. Deitou a cabeça no ombro do moreno. Eles ficaram enlaçados por alguns minutos.

O moreno passou os braços ao redor do parceiro e apertou-o contra si. O detetive tensionou-se ao sentir a mão do comandante alcançar sua nuca, afagando-lhe os cabelos, mas não se afastou. Ofegou uma vez. Steven retribuiu o aperto e continuou confortando o outro até a respiração do loiro acalmar.

Quando os dois se separaram, Williams levantou em vez de manter o rosto para Steven beijá-lo.

O comandante umedeceu os lábios e não disse nada. Viu a silhueta do parceiro caminhando devagar para a cozinha e cerrou os dentes, irritado consigo mesmo por ter feito seu Danno se assustar tanto.

-x-

Os arranjos para dormir foram… estranhos.

Steven sabia que o companheiro permanecia magoado por ele ter quase morrido aquele dia, e não o culpava. Mas quando viu o loiro carregando lençóis para o sofá, percebeu que era sério.

Mais sério do que qualquer outra vez.

O homem não permanecera perto de Steven mais do que o necessário durante os abraços, não dera qualquer sinal de que iria beijá-lo, e mesmo durante a subida da escada até o quarto, suas mãos permaneceram no corrimão e vagamente próximas das costas do moreno enquanto este subia.

Não era comum. Eles nunca subiam as escadas sem ao menos um tapinha no traseiro.

E ele nem sequer lembrava-se de por que saíra sozinho naquela perseguição.

 _Idiota. Idiota!_

Steven acabara de tomar a outra dose da medicação e deveria deitar-se para dormir. Ele esperava poder abraçar o loirinho na cama, sussurrar desculpas em seu ouvido até convencê-lo. Esperava sentir o corpo do outro ao seu lado e reassegurar que estava tudo bem. Que ele ficaria bem e que tomaria mais cuidado. Jamais preocuparia o amado dessa maneira de novo, se dependesse de sua vontade.

Só que Danny trouxe-lhe um copo d'água, ajeitou a cama, ofereceu boa-noite e saiu do quarto.

McGarrett deixou-se cair sobre a beirada do leito. Olhou a porta por onde seu companheiro acabara de passar. O namorado precisava de mais tempo. Fora um susto muito grande – ele chorara no hospital, pela aparência de seus olhos, e quase o fizera há alguns minutos no sofá.

Tudo bem, Steven esperaria. Já estava com sono pelos remédios, então ele deixaria Danny ter seu espaço e no dia seguinte os dois conversariam e ele prometeria – _juraria_ – não repetir o tipo de absurdo que fizera.

Eles beberiam o café da manhã, e o companheiro voltaria a sorrir com a reposição da cafeína. Passariam o dia seguinte juntos em casa, Steven aproveitaria a oportunidade para preparar os assados na praia. Os dois voltariam ao normal, Danny o enlaçaria e beijaria sua boca em todas as ocasiões possíveis, como era de costume. Ele poderia voltar a passar a mão no loiro e nos cabelos macios dele cada vez que se aproximasse.

Isso. O dia seguinte seria melhor.

-x-

Williams sentou-se sobre os lençóis no sofá e começou a tirar os sapatos.

O parceiro estava estranho, lento e com o olhar perdido. Danny o pegara lhe encarando a noite toda. E quando acontecia, o moreno dava um sorriso… meigo. Ele também pedira desculpas mais de uma vez - e, sim, Daniel tinha certeza que era culpa da medicação.

O idiota batera tão forte com a cabeça que fora sorte não ter uma fratura craniana. _Bom, os idiotas são duros de matar_ – pensou consigo. E o mais interessante era que o homem parecia realmente arrependido. Williams até teve a impressão de que ele o convidaria para dormir no quarto, mas o loiro não estava nem um pouco a fim de piorar suas costas. Não depois de ter passado a tarde toda naquela cadeira horrível do hospital. Ele teria que conferir o comandante algumas vezes durante a madrugada, mas não seria necessário trocar o sofá por uma cama improvisada de cobertas no chão do quarto do anfitrião – _Não, obrigado._

O detetive não precisava ficar ainda mais próximo do moreno que estava dopado ao ponto de ficar carente e afetuoso de uma forma quase perturbadora.

Não era como se Danny não gostasse. Talvez pudesse filmar o outro pedindo desculpas uma vez para guardar de recordação. Mas Steven não estava em seu estado natural, e o detetive não poderia ignorar o consentimento do parceiro aceitando mais abraços do que o necessário. Era efeito da medicação. No dia seguinte o moreno estaria melhor.

-x-

Steven sentiu alguém balançar seu ombro. Acabara de pegar no sono, demorou a dar atenção ao incômodo. A pessoa foi insistente, e ele espiou com o canto do olho que era Danny. O homem estava de pé ao lado da cama. McGarrett fez um grunhido e enfiou a cabeça novamente no travesseiro. "'em do'mir…" conseguiu articular. O loiro lhe fez algumas perguntas, as quais ele respondeu e voltou a cair no sono.

Na segunda vez, ele despertou o suficiente para segurar a mão balançando seu ombro. "Vem dormir, Danny…" murmurou, puxando o outro para deitar.

O companheiro resistiu, fazendo mais um par de perguntas para confirmar que o moreno estava bem. Steven não desistiu de segurá-lo enquanto respondia. Sentiu o movimento no colchão e suspirou contente, sabendo que seu Danno se acomodava na cama, como deveria ser. Continuou segurando a mão dele e dormiu.

-x-

Daniel respirou profundamente e mordeu o lábio inferior. Seguiu estudando o teto do quarto.

Ainda faltava um par de horas até amanhecer. Ele estava exausto. Seu dia fora horrível, e só pudera cochilar no sofá com o barulho odioso das ondas até o despertador do telefone lembrá-lo de subir e acordar o amigo inconsequente que ainda lhe daria um infarto.

Ele tivera que escalar as escadas duas vezes na madrugada, invadir o quarto do moreno e vê-lo esparramado sobre a cama. Steven nunca fora muito recatado, e para dormir, então… Danny inspirou. Mais uma vez.

Estava sendo um teste. O universo estava testando até onde um homem conseguia aguentar emoções fortes e evitar os seus impulsos. Neste caso, o homem era Danny, e ele estava realmente próximo de seu limite.

O moreno – que estava sem camisa e vestia apenas um par de shorts – segurou a mão de Daniel com ainda mais força.

Sim. Era por isso, e apenas por isso, que o loiro permanecia ali, deitado ao lado do parceiro adormecido.

Steven o puxara para a cama quando fora acordado meia-hora antes, ainda sob os efeitos do remédio, obviamente. Danny permitira-se guiar para o leito no momento, pronto para sair correndo dali assim que o SEAL soltasse sua mão. Mas, não. Cada vez que ele tentara levantar ou libertar-se do aperto do comandante, McGarrett o puxara para mais perto, resmungando algo sobre "desculpas" e "não dormir sozinho".

O loiro balançou os pés, inquieto. Olhou para a luminosidade artificial dos postes, que se manifestava do lado de fora da janela, através da cortina. Tentou puxar a mão delicadamente para si e não conseguiu. Bufou.

Ele definitivamente não precisava passar por algo assim. O susto horrendo que sofrera durante aquela tarde não fora suficiente? Ele era obrigado, agora, a se desfazer das insinuações e das visões involuntárias do parceiro seminu ao seu lado e encarar sozinho esta provação? Por que o universo era tão cruel?

A posição não estava muito cômoda, ele preferia dormir de lado. Mas fazer isso significaria ficar frente a frente com o homem deslumbrante desacordado agarrado à sua mão.

Ele se decidiu. Manteria os olhos fechados. Ele puxaria um pouco das cobertas para evitar qualquer contato – extra – desnecessário e também visões desnecessárias de reações desnecessárias de seu corpo exausto, caso Steven fosse o primeiro a acordar.

Com certeza seria estranho para o fuzileiro despertar com um homem ao seu lado na cama, mas eles iriam apenas dormir e Danny tentaria não sentir muita vergonha por ter cedido aos caprichos de um SEAL inconsciente.

Daria certo. No dia seguinte seu parceiro estaria de volta ao juízo normal, e o mais importante: Danny não precisaria passar a noite novamente na casa.

Williams pôs seu plano em prática e teve problemas apenas na hora de alcançar a ponta do lençol, que estava enrolada nas pernas do fuzileiro. Ele não tocou na coxa do amigo de propósito. Mas tocou, e agora sabia exatamente qual firmeza o músculo daquela região tinha, sabia exatamente como seria a sensação de segurar ali e manter o moreno no lugar certo. Segurá-lo em posição para…

 _Durma, Danny!_

-x-

O marinheiro acordou primeiro. Num raro momento de preguiça, e também por estar dolorido, continuou deitado tentando cochilar até que Danny levantasse.

Virou-se e admirou o companheiro. Era bom vê-lo ali. O loiro dormia com uma das mãos sob o travesseiro, de frente para McGarrett. Com os cabelos desgrenhados e o rosto sem a permanente expressão de preocupação, ele parecia muito mais jovem. A claridade da manhã fazia seus cabelos e seus cílios brilharem como ouro, as linhas em sua testa estavam relaxadas, e a boca entreaberta exalava o ar levemente fazendo um ruído delicado.

Que bom que Danny não ficara no sofá. Steven queria acordar com essa visão todos os dias, pelo resto da vida.

Já estava se confirmando: o dia realmente seria melhor.

-x-

Pior que acordar com uma ereção indesejada era fazer isso diante do motivo de suas fantasias.

Ao abrir os olhos, Danny deparou-se com o sorriso de Steven, que soltara sua mão e parecia incrivelmente tranquilo ao observá-lo – ele; um homem com uma ereção – na sua cama. Difícil de esconder o que acontecia naquele momento, porque o moreno ao que parecia roubava os lençóis para si durante o sono, e Danny resolvera ficar só de samba-canção além da camiseta emprestada. E a camiseta estava com a barra levantada até quase seu peito. E o elástico do cós da cueca quase dava espaço à aparição da maldita ereção.

Danny podia jurar que Steven passou os olhos por ali antes de encará-lo e dizer:

"Vou tomar banho…"

Williams engoliu em seco. Forçou a voz para que ela saísse como algo mais que um grunhido. "Ok…" Viu o sorriso de canto que o outro lhe lançou, e estava confirmado: Steven vira o que o tecido da samba-canção mostrava em vez de ocultar.

Daniel saltou a cabeça do travesseiro. Virou-se de costas para o outro e levantou do leito. Puxou a barra da camisa para ajudar a esconder a situação em que estava. "Ahm… Eu vou passar café," disse, saindo do quarto sem olhar de novo para o amigo.

-x-

O sorriso de McGarrett desfalecera. Danno parecera encabulado com a proposta – _ele entendera que era uma proposta para tomarem banho juntos, certo?_

Talvez estivesse preocupado pela situação médica do marinheiro, mas Steven sentia-se muito bem. As horas extras de descanso durante a manhã, observando o companheiro dormir, fizeram-lhe bem. Ele estava com fome, mas aguardara especialmente para aproveitar a excitação do loiro no chuveiro antes de descerem e prepararem o desjejum.

Agora teria que tomar banho sozinho.

Steven exalou o ar e saiu da cama.

-x-

Danny jogou água fria no rosto e viu seu reflexo no espelho do lavabo.

Ele demorou um pouco antes de afastar as mãos totalmente do rosto, envergonhado até mesmo de seus próprios olhos naquele momento.

Dormira na cama de Steven, manifestara uma ereção, e o outro vira e caçoara. E o pior de tudo: nem sequer fora puramente pelo sonho. Ele estava morrendo de vontade de urinar, e não pudera sair da cama para ir ao banheiro antes porque _Steven segurara sua mão!_ Não era como se a culpa fosse dele!

A sugestão do marinheiro de que Danny precisava tomar um banho frio, se analisada com cuidado, também não fora totalmente humilhante. Steven falara aquilo com óbvia malícia, mas não parecera ofendido. Apenas… entretido.

Interessado, não. Não fora interesse que Danny vira no rosto e na menção do banho, fora entretenimento.

Talvez Steven estivesse rindo naquela hora, achando hilária a situação do amigo.

-x-

Quando Steven desceu, sentiu cheiro de café. O namorado estava de costas para ele, mexendo em algo sobre o fogão… e estava vestido. Com as mesmas roupas do dia anterior.

O moreno se aproximou para enrolar o braço ao redor do parceiro. Não foi rápido o suficiente. Antes que pudesse agarrar o loiro para dar-lhe um bom-dia adequado, Danny desligou o fogão e saiu pelo outro lado levando consigo a frigideira estufada de ovos mexidos.

Tudo bem. Daniel não vira o que ele queria, e ele também prometera dar mais tempo ao companheiro.

O comandante serviu-se da cafeteira antes de seguir o outro até a mesa. "Dormiu bem?" Ocupou uma das cadeiras, sem ouvir resposta, e viu o rosto do loiro.

Williams estava com ar de desdém. "Muito engraçado," resmungou e bebeu de sua xícara.

Steven sorriu de leve. Observou o outro dividir a porção de ovos nos dois pratos. "Desculpe por ontem, Danno. Eu vou tomar mais cuidado," reiterou.

O loiro lhe estudou por alguns segundos, então resumiu a tarefa e alcançou um dos pratos ao comandante. "Vamos ver se vai continuar assim quando os remédios acabarem."

McGarrett balançou a cabeça e começou a comer.

-x-

Danno não parecia zangado, mas estava distante. Depois do almoço, tomara um banho e vestira uma calça de abrigo e uma camiseta que eram do SEAL.

Steven ficava excitado quando ele usava suas roupas. Os dois sentaram-se nas cadeiras sobre a grama, mas o loiro sequer entrelaçou as pernas com as do namorado, como o marinheiro adorava fazer. Ele sequer deixou abertura para o companheiro se aproximar mais e abraçá-lo ou segurar sua mão. E quando Steven lançou alguns olhares mais significativos, o loiro o estudou e em vez de retribuí-los ou comentar, desviou o rosto e voltou a atenção de maneira ferrenha ao que estava fazendo – no momento, lendo as colunas do jornal.

Tudo bem. McGarrett daria o tempo que o parceiro quisesse. Ficou brincando com as lapelas nos bolsos da bermuda cargo tentando lembrar-se de todas as piadas que Danny já fizera sobre seu guarda-roupas. O telefone do detetive recebeu um par de mensagens, enquanto isso. Daniel as respondeu em silêncio, largando o telefone novamente ao lado do copo de refresco.

"Está tudo bem na sede? Era a Kono ou o Chin?"

Danny respondeu com simplicidade. "Não. Era o Marcos."

Steven parou ao ouvir aquele nome.

 _Marcos?_

Marcos. O amigo de Daniel. O amigo que… estava interessado em Danny. Que viera do continente e se aproximara, e que segurara a mão do loiro e declarara sua óbvia paixão, e de quem o loiro não se afastara…

Mas, se Danny queria Marcos, o que acontecera com o relacionamento deles? Os meses juntos? O sexo na banheira, nas escadas, em cada móvel da casa. As noites de companhia, os carinhos e...

Não era verdade.

Tudo o que Steven lembrava sobre os dois juntos não era verdade. Eram fantasias. As suas fantasias, que ele confundira com a realidade, que quase o levaram a fazer coisas inadequadas ao amigo…

Steven levantou-se tão rápido que a cadeira caiu. Ele avançou para dentro da casa e subiu as escadas. Encerrou-se no quarto e pôs-se a caminhar de um lado para o outro no cômodo antes mesmo que registrasse o comportamento. Cerrou os punhos ao redor dos cabelos. Abriu a gaveta da cômoda e viu a caixa bagunçada com as lembranças sobre Danny.

Eram fantasias. Nunca passaram de fantasias.

-x-

McGarrett fechara-se no quarto depois do almoço.

Danny ficara preocupado, mas o moreno descartara suas perguntas e não parecia estar fazendo nada absurdo. E ele realmente deveria descansar.

Era estranho o SEAL não ignorar a convalescência, talvez estivesse com dor.

Danny subiu no horário dos remédios levando suco e algumas frutas para o amigo. Bateu na porta e abriu ao ouvir a voz leve do outro.

Steven estava sentado na cama, com as costas para a entrada. Parecia extremamente abatido.

"Hora do remédio." O detetive fez a volta, levando o copo e o prato com as frutas para deixá-los sobre o criado-mudo mais próximo. McGarrett assentiu, mas não encarou o parceiro no rosto. "Está se sentindo bem?"

O homem balançou a cabeça, afirmando, mas não fez menção de que apanharia o suco ou os remédios.

Danny suspirou de leve e contornou a cama para apanhar o frasco do medicamento sobre a cômoda.

"O seu…" Steven começou. Daniel parou diante da cômoda, esperando-o continuar. "O seu amigo. Como ele está?"

Williams esticou o braço e apanhou o frasco de remédios. "Já está em Nova Iorque. Voltou pra casa mais cedo." Viu que Steven o fitava. "Nos despedimos ontem, no almoço."

O moreno balançou a cabeça. "Eu… eu sinto muito," forçou-se a dizer.

Danny enrugou a testa. "Por quê? Era só um amigo…" Seus olhos pairaram sobre a gaveta entreaberta quando ia se afastar. Ele reconheceu sua gravata ali, parte dela pendendo para fora. Puxou o tecido, confirmando ser a que ele pensara ter perdido na semana anterior.

Steven inspirou com força, quase engasgando ao ver que o loiro estava prestes a descobrir onde ele guardava as lembranças. Não soube o que fazer, paralisado.

O detetive não daria importância à fresta no compartimento da cômoda e ficaria contente de resgatar a peça de roupa dada como perdida. Mas viu uma caixa aberta com um envelope endereçado a ele – o nome escrito à mão. Ele reconhecia aquela carta, era a que McGarrett deixara quando viajara para encontrar Joe White. Também estava ali uma bola de beisebol autografada por Grace. Sua Grace.

Daniel olhou para o parceiro, e o homem virou com força para o outro lado, tenso. O detetive passou a mão pelos pertences e encontrou outra gravata, ainda mais antiga. A camiseta enorme que Kamekona fizera os dois vestirem no primeiro dia de parceria estava dobrada por baixo de todos os pertences. Encarou o amigo, mas Steven ainda não lhe direcionava o rosto.

O loiro apanhou a caixa. Trouxe-a consigo e sentou-se ao lado do moreno na cama.

Começou, mesmo sem o SEAL se manifestar: "Pensei que odiasse as gravatas."

Steven levou alguns segundos até fechar os olhos e fazer que sim. "Elas fazem algo com a minha razão," revelou em tom baixo. "Mas… quando você não usa e fica com os botões da gola abertos…" Olhou para o pescoço do loiro. Engoliu em seco e voltou a olhar para o lado. "Eu-eu não sei o que é pior."

Danny puxou do fundo da caixa a camiseta que eles usaram no primeiro dia. "Desde quando?"

Steven ensaiou as palavras algumas vezes antes de conseguir pronunciá-las. "Desde o momento em que eu te vi na garagem," assumiu. Começara como atração sexual, mas há muito já não se tratava só disso. O detetive ficou tão surpreso, que Steven continuou: "Não precisa se preocupar, eu vou me manter à distância. Não pretendo atrapalhar a sua vida, ou o seu relacionamento com Marcos ou qualquer outra pessoa."

"Eu não tenho nada com Marcos," Daniel disse. Alisou o tecido da camiseta. "E nem quero. Ele age daquela forma com todo mundo, fez o mesmo com Kono e Chin no domingo, se você não percebeu." McGarrett inspirou com força. "Até o balconista da lanchonete acha que eu e você estamos juntos, Steven. Mas você nunca…" Williams suspirou. "Quando fazem piada sobre nós estarmos casados, eu sinto alegria e desapontamento. Tento levar na brincadeira algo que seria uma felicidade imensa." O loirinho balançou as mãos. "Não a parte do casamento, mas a parte sobre estar com você. A não ser que você quisesse casar… Bom, daí nós teríamos que conversar e entrar num acordo." Ele se deu conta do que falava e arregalou os olhos. "Desculpe! Desculpe. Isso é ridículo. Estou sendo ridículo, vivo tendo esse tipo de fantasia ridícula com você." Passou a mão pelos cabelos e continuou se explicando. "Eu tentei sair com outras mulheres, mas não consegui fazer dar certo. Experimentei sair com alguns homens também, mas… Eu não me interessei por nenhum além de você."

Steven demorou tantos segundos sem falar, que o parceiro estava prestes a pedir desculpas por ter interpretado mal e sair do quarto.

"Eu também criei fantasias," o moreno declarou, pegando o loiro de surpresa. "Muitas fantasias. Sobre você." Fitou os olhos do amigo. Eles se entreolharam, e o coração do SEAL acelerou. Não havia qualquer rejeição ali. "Eu quero você, Danny."

O loiro exalou o ar vagarosamente. Seus olhos límpidos fitando o comandante. "Você já me tem."

Steven avançou.

Desta vez, Daniel deixou os lábios dos dois se encontrarem, e eles se beijaram. Demoraram-se explorando e provando um ao outro, até que a caixa caiu do colo do loiro, espalhando o conteúdo sobre o chão do quarto. O comandante enlaçou-se ao redor do parceiro, e os dois caíram de lado sobre o leito. Eles continuaram com os lábios colados, aproveitando a proximidade sem a noção de tempo.

Steven queria tocá-lo, sentir tudo o que previra em suas fantasias. Danny estava tão disposto quanto ele, e os dois tomaram fôlego após alguns minutos. As mãos, no entanto, não se afastaram do corpo um do outro.

Danny acariciou os cabelos do moreno e começou a sugar e mordiscar o pescoço do SEAL. Steven se arrepiou e puxou-o para cima de si. Passou as mãos pelas costas do parceiro até espalmá-las sobre o traseiro firme. "Eu te amo, Danny." Apertou e ouviu o suspiro tão próximo.

"Eu também te amo." Williams sussurrou e abocanhou o lóbulo da sua orelha. O comandante cerrou os olhos. Ergueu os quadris, pressionando-se contra o loiro. Este enlaçou a cintura do marinheiro com uma das pernas, então se ergueu e sentou-se sobre o colo do moreno. Suas mãos subiram por baixo da camiseta de McGarrett. Buscou novamente os lábios dele.

Steven alisou as coxas que o enlaçavam, sentiu a pele firme por baixo da calça de abrigo. Danny depositou seu peso sobre o comandante e intrometeu a língua quente na boca dele. O marinheiro suspirou com a sensação e o roçar delicioso de seus corpos. Girou-os, ficando por cima. Sugou a língua do detetive e puxou seus braços. Segurou-os esticados na cama.

Danny deixou-se manusear, e o moreno trouxe as mãos para os cabelos que tanto queria desarranjar. Sentiu os fios entre os dedos e puxou, fazendo o amante gemer ao expor o pescoço. Abandonou os lábios dele e começou a beijar a mandíbula do detetive. Daniel trouxe os braços para o seu redor e enfiou as mãos na parte de trás da bermuda, acariciando a pele por baixo da roupa.

"Eu…" Steven murmurou entre as carícias, trazendo suas mãos para o peito do loiro. "Eu não tenho…" Danny apanhou sua boca novamente, e eles rolaram até o loiro voltar a espalhar-se sobre o parceiro. Desta vez foi o fuzileiro quem passou a perna ao redor da cintura do outro, apertando também um dos braços pelas costas dele, deixando-os com os rostos frente a frente. "Eu não tenho experiência com isso. Não além do que eu imaginei."

Danny sorriu. Passou a língua pela boca de Steven e tomou seu lábio inferior, sugando-o e liberando-o vagarosamente. "Eu acho que…" Empurrou a virilha contra a do marinheiro. Este gemeu alto. "…estamos indo bem."

Eles estavam. Estavam indo muito, muito bem. Ainda nem tiraram as roupas e Steven estava com dúvidas se conseguiria se conter o suficiente e não gozar de forma vergonhosamente rápida. Só de ver Danny tão envolvido na tarefa de alisar e se esfregar em seu corpo, o SEAL já contorcia os dedos – e nem fazia vinte e quatro horas que deixara o hospital.

O loiro começou a levantar a camisa do parceiro. McGarrett arqueou as costas ao sentir os dedos roçarem em seus mamilos, e quase abandonou sua convicção – mesmo que fosse vergonhoso, seria uma delícia.

Danny terminou de despir a camiseta do moreno e abaixou-se, substituindo o toque de seus dedos pela boca. "Ah!" Steven deixou escapar. Era tão bom. Agarrou novamente os cabelos do loiro, e este seguiu lambendo até alcançar o outro mamilo. Ele estimulou os dois ao mesmo tempo. Passou a usar as mãos para fazê-lo e conseguir beijar Steven em meio aos gemidos.

McGarrett apertou os olhos, saboreou a boca do outro e começou a roçar a virilha contra o parceiro. Encontrou o ângulo perfeito, encaixando as ereções dos dois, satisfeito por deixar Danny excitado também. Segurou os quadris do loiro no lugar, dominando completamente o movimento longo e apertado, fazendo o outro sentir o quanto o deixava firme e pronto.

Williams aguentou algumas estocadas, mas abriu a boca interrompendo o beijo para exalar o ar com força e morder o lábio inferior. Abaixou uma das mãos para apoiá-la no quadril do moreno. "Não…" murmurou. "Ainda não. Assim eu vou gozar."

Foi o fuzileiro quem quase teve um orgasmo naquela hora. "Danny…" grunhiu. Abraçou as costas do loiro e inverteu suas posições. Fez o parceiro abrir as pernas e posicionou-se ajoelhado entre elas. Puxou a barra da camiseta do detetive e a arrancou, despindo-a sem qualquer demora. Ele o queria nu imediatamente. Passou as mãos nos pelos do peito do amante e uniu as virilhas dos dois, com força, de maneira quase bruta. Danny gemeu, e Steven agarrou o elástico da calça. Olhou no rosto do parceiro e começou a puxar a peça junto com a roupa de baixo. Williams suspirou, sendo exposto. O marinheiro não teve pressa nessa hora. Jogou a calça para fora da cama e pôs as mãos nos joelhos dobrados do loiro.

Danny aguardou, as costas contra o colchão e os braços abertos, as mãos segurando os lençóis.

McGarrett desceu os olhos pelo corpo do parceiro. Acariciou a pele, alisando as mãos pelas coxas sem perder o contato, em direção à ereção do outro. Alcançou o membro firme e rosado. Fitou a reação do amante. Este observava com olhos escuros e vidrados o que o SEAL fazia com seu corpo entregue. O moreno experimentou estimulá-lo como gostava de fazer a si próprio. Danny apertou os punhos, repuxando os lençóis.

Steven sorriu, e continuou. Trouxe a ponta do membro para sua boca e sugou a umidade que já estava ali. Danny gemeu, então ele voltou a lamber e a chupar enquanto movia a mão, conseguindo um ritmo que fez o loiro contorcer as pernas e murmurar seu nome. McGarrett não parou, deliciando-se com as reações do parceiro.

Williams estava corado, ofegante, seus quadris começaram a se encontrar com os movimentos do comandante. Este abriu mais os lábios, deixando o parceiro penetrar livremente em sua boca. O loiro parou, como que se contendo, lutando contra a chegada do próprio orgasmo. Mas Steven queria o contrário, queria que o loiro se desfizesse sob ele. Abaixou a cabeça e sugou com firmeza. Daniel engoliu o ar e soltou os lençóis.

O loiro sentou-se. Empurrou os ombros do moreno até que ele o soltasse, então o derrubou ao seu lado com as costas no colchão e arrancou sua bermuda sem qualquer sensualidade. McGarrett riu, mas antes que conseguisse protestar, Danny deitou-se ao seu lado com a cabeça na direção da sua virilha e enfiou quase toda a ereção do marinheiro na garganta.

O SEAL não conseguiu sequer gritar. Tentou agarrar-se às pernas de Danny, esticou os braços e quase arranhou as costas do loiro com as unhas. Daniel abraçou seus quadris e subiu ainda mais, posicionando o rosto exatamente sobre a virilha do marinheiro, engolindo quase todo o membro cada vez que abaixava a cabeça. "Ah!" Steven gritou. Estava totalmente envolvido pelo calor e a umidade da boca de Danny. Incapaz de conter as próprias estocadas, concentrou-se. Apanhou um dos joelhos do amante e o trouxe para o outro lado, fazendo o loiro ficar totalmente em cima dele.

Williams ajeitou-se, apoiando os joelhos e os cotovelos no colchão, ao redor do parceiro. Ele alternou algumas vezes entre lamber e sugar Steven, e este revirou os olhos sentindo puro prazer. O loiro não parava, e o marinheiro controlou a respiração. Ele queria durar o máximo possível. Ofegante, focou-se no traseiro convidativo do outro, que estava exatamente ali, diante de seus olhos.

McGarrett alisou o redondo das nádegas e levou uma das mãos até a ereção do outro. Sentiu o membro firme entre os dedos e o acariciou. Isso fez o ritmo de Danny falhar. O loiro gemeu ainda com Steven fundo em sua garganta, e o moreno mordeu o lábio inferior. Pôs dois dedos na boca e os envolveu com saliva. Continuou segurando Danny e esfregou levemente as pontas lubrificadas ao redor do anel de entrada. O corpo inteiro do loiro tremeu. Steven umedeceu mais o indicador e voltou a deslizar os dedos, circulando-os e fazendo leve pressão contra a entrada.

Danny soltou algo parecido com um ganido, alterou o ângulo da cabeça e começou a tomar o outro de uma maneira que fez o SEAL enterrar os calcanhares no colchão e entregar-se. Steven enlaçou a cintura de Daniel, agarrado a ele, apertando a pele firme do loiro até quase marcá-la. Não conseguiu mais conter os gemidos, e o loiro respondia a cada um oferecendo-lhe mais e mais da sua boca deliciosa, perfeita. O SEAL apanhou as nádegas do parceiro, com ânsia de possuí-lo, trouxe os dedos para perto e alcançou com a língua a entrada do amante.

O detetive gemeu, pausou um instante aproveitando as carícias enquanto mantinha Steven enrolado em sua língua. Este seguiu lambendo e forçando a ponta do indicador. Ele massageou e beijou o anel, que cedeu facilmente desta vez. O moreno viu o dedo penetrando no corpo do outro e não conseguiu se conter mais. Ele queria o clímax, queria se enterrar fundo no loiro e queria que o loiro sentisse o mesmo. Aprofundou o indicador. Moveu-o delicadamente, em seguida empurrou também o outro dedo. E foi Danny quem veio ao seu encontro, voltando a sugá-lo vagarosamente e combinando os dois movimentos.

O homem no topo esfregou-se contra o peito de Steven, a lubrificação natural e o suor fazendo-o deslizar entre os peitorais do SEAL, a saliva fazendo o toque do comandante escorregar na direção da sua próstata. "Uhm…" O loiro ofereceu-se mais e mais, e dentro dele, Steven girou os dedos. O detetive começou a se mover mais rápido, com cada vez maior ímpeto, sugando deliciosamente o músculo rígido e entregando-se.

"Ah! Danny! Eu… Eu vou…" O moreno gritou, tremendo e chamando o nome do parceiro. O loiro jogou-se contra seus dedos, de forma irregular. Steven sentiu o tremor no corpo sobre o seu, acompanhado de um longo gemido, e a ejaculação do amante cobriu seu abdômen.

Foi o máximo que Steven conseguiu. Ele esticou o braço que segurava a cintura do loiro e o apoiou no ombro dele, empurrou-o para baixo, fazendo-o tomá-lo e libertando finalmente seu orgasmo. Precisou de poucas estocadas envolvido pela sensação daquela boca, daquele corpo, então soltou o amante e gozou sentindo as mãos de Danny ao seu redor.

Os dois permaneceram agarrados um ao outro por um momento. Até que relaxaram, ofegantes.

O detetive desceu de cima do parceiro e jogou-se ao seu lado. Steven usou mais que alguns segundos para retomar o fôlego. Virou o rosto. "Isso foi…" Não completou, pois não tinha palavras para descrever a plena satisfação daquele momento.

O loiro encontrou seu olhar e sorriu levemente. "É."

Eles permaneceram se admirando.

"Você precisa de um banho," Steven comentou. As evidências de como satisfizera o amante cobriam o pescoço e parte do peito do detetive.

O loiro semicerrou os olhos. "Você também."

McGarrett espiou o próprio peito, e sua condição não era muito mais cândida. Deixou as pálpebras se fecharem, tombando a cabeça novamente sobre o colchão, tomado pela languidez. Puxou a ponta do lençol para se limparem. "Só preciso de mais um minuto."

"Certo. Eu preciso de um copo d'água antes da próxima rodada," o loiro explicou.

-x-

Depois de passarem o restante do dia no quarto, os dois dormiram abraçados, exaustos.

No dia seguinte, quando Steven acordou, Danny também abriu os olhos. E eles sorriram.

-x-

 _Algumas semanas depois._

Williams chegou atrasado à casa de McGarrett. A porta estava destrancada, como sempre, mas em vez de repreender o dono, o detetive entrou de forma sorrateira e surpreendeu o namorado com alguém no sofá.

"Posso saber o que está acontecendo?"

"Estamos relaxando," o moreno disse. Parecia muito confortável e sequer se moveu. Danny cruzou os braços, e o SEAL levantou um dos cantos da rodela de pepino que estava sobre seu olho esquerdo ao ouvir a risadinha da garota ao seu lado. Piscou para o loiro.

"É a hora da beleza, Danno!" Grace imitava a posição do comandante – ambos esparramados sobre o estofado com os pés apoiados sobre a mesinha de centro e os olhos cobertos com o legume. A rodela retornou ao lugar de origem sobre o olho do marinheiro tatuado que, naquela mesma tarde, quebrara o nariz de dois suspeitos que tentaram fugir da cena de um crime.

Danny sentou-se sobre a mesinha. "Quanto tempo vão ficar aí?"

McGarrett ajeitou a cabeça sobre o encosto do sofá – as fatias perfeitamente equilibradas. "É uma sessão de SPA. Evitar as olheiras demora."

"Mamãe falou que é importante." Grace retirou o legume do rosto. "Temos que fazer a hidratação do seu cabelo também, papai. A mamãe disse que está todo queimado do sol." Começou a remexer na mochila do chão ao lado do sofá. "Eu trouxe aquele condicionador que você gosta!"

Steven levantou os cantos da boca. "É, Danno. Grace disse que você prefere o que tem cheirinho de abacaxi."

Danny sorriu. "Aham. Grace, eu gostei muito das unhas rosas do Tio Steve. Vamos tirar foto e colocar na internet," sugeriu.

Steven deixou cair o pepino.

A menina deu mais uma risadinha de pura alegria, e Danny riu junto com ela.

Fim


End file.
